


At My Mercy

by oorsprong, PolypusRegina



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Struggling, Teasing, Top Armitage Hux, Trapped, Why would you read this, ass crack, butts sticking out all over the place, darkside husbands, husbutts, kisssing, literally just his bottom, rolled up in a blanket, sex burrito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolypusRegina/pseuds/PolypusRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren wakes up in a compromising position. Hux gleefully takes advantage until Ren turns the tables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At My Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> While writing the Tight Fit series I pitched an idea called Sex Burrito. When my writing partner stopped laughing she dared me to do it as an independent story because it was too cracky for words. Then PolypusRegina came up with this mind-bogglingly amazing elevation of Sex Burrito which will henceforth be known as Sex Burrito 2.0. We set it in the universe of That Unsteady Afterglow and Second Honeymoon because why the hell not. Who says two married assholes in love can't get up to weird cracky blanket bondage?
> 
> 8/2 update - LOOK AT THIS CUTE LITTLE BUTT! [Katherine drew this scene from the story!!](http://katherine1753.tumblr.com/post/148363045019/a-couple-of-days-ago-i-made-a-post-that)

A muffled little cry brought Hux into the bedroom in the early hours of the morning, worried he'd find Kylo suffering from a nightmare. What he found instead had him calling for the lights and grinning foolishly at the spectacle before him.

Ren had managed to tangle the blankets around himself in such a way that they bunched and gathered about the bed, leaving him completely covered except for the swell of his muscular ass poking up through a gap dead center. Hux sighed, half-hard at the sight of it. His husband was frankly adorable sometimes. He couldn’t resist the quiet walk over to get an eye full.

It wasn’t a sight that needed to be viewed on a microscopic level to be truly appreciated. Hux could see that much all the way across the room. But it didn’t stop him from drawing closer still, pausing at the foot of their bed for a moment before making his way around to one side.

For a moment, he had to wonder if Kylo was actually still asleep or if it was just a ploy to entice his husband. If it was, it was clearly working. But one good look at the body lying prone in front of him suggested otherwise.

Hux brushed his knuckles against the ticklish spot beneath his cheeks half hidden by the blanket. The butt stirred a little with a sleepy groan.

 _“Nymminill,”_ he said fondly, trying not to laugh. He idly stroked a smooth cheek, quelling the urge to pinch it. “How did you get yourself in this predicament?”

A shifting from beneath the blankets had Hux tilting his head to one side, waiting for his husband to emerge with a drowsy smile. Instead the form tangled in the blankets rustled with increasing urgency.

Hux clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from bursting into laughter.

_“What the hell, Brendol!?”_

“Are you… are you trapped? Can you breathe?”

_“Yes and yes… why?”_

Hux clambered atop the helpless body struggling in the blankets and found himself straddling a squirming waist. “Oh no, I’ve got to see this for myself.”

He heard his name again, a whine that was just as much of a plea to continue as it was to stop. Ren shifted beneath him, but Hux was lodged firmly in place. If only he could gain this sort of upper hand so easily when they were sparring..

“You do realize the more you move the worse you’re going to make all these tangles, right?” He hummed, reaching down to nudge the blankets out of the way where they’d begun to drape over Ren’s glorious backside. He couldn’t have that.

Hux paused for just a moment to fully appreciate the gift presented to him, watching the muscles tense and twitch each time Ren so much as moved a single inch. But it wasn’t long at all before the urge to touch outweighed the rest, giving in with a single fingertip swept down along the cleft of his ass; or rather, swept up, starting where his thighs pressed snug together and ending just beneath the base of his spine.

Ren trembled at the touch.

“It would be remiss of me to not take advantage when you’ve gotten yourself wrapped up and helpless with this gorgeous backside on display for my pleasure. Wouldn’t it?”

He let out a throaty laugh as Ren responded by rocking a little, his squirming bottom telling Hux that he was very keen indeed but not about to let on.

“Such vigor. You’ll need that later. I intend to make full use of this gift of fate.”

He sucked on a finger and pried struggling cheeks apart to stroke the little furl between them, pleased at the way it clenched. He traced around the rim of it, eyes blown dark and wide as he watched Ren’s body tense and finally relax, blooming open to mouth obscenely at the slick fingertip he offered it. But as greedy as that little hole could be, he wasn’t ready to give in just yet. Nor was he ready to move so he could retrieve their well-loved bottle of lubricant.

Hux pressed his palm a bit more firmly against one cheek, coaxing him open just a little wider. He knew it was a particularly ruthless tactic, but it didn’t stop him from teasing at the space just beneath his husband’s rim, stroking over delicate skin with a maddeningly ticklish touch.

It earned him exactly the reaction he was hoping for. He could feel Ren jerk beneath him, cheeks clenching before his thighs tried so desperately to widen, as if begging for the teasing to stop so the real pleasure could begin. If only he knew it was just the beginning..

Hux gave him a little warning pinch that earned him a yelp. He slid off Ren’s trapped form to approach from another angle; one that had him settling between writhing thighs to indulge in one of the sweetest pleasures his husband’s body had to offer him. An eager tongue darted out to taste the musty slickness of his hole, wiggling a little to torment him. He settled his face into the inviting crevice, sympathetic to low moans emitting from beneath the blankets and set to work.

_“Brell…”_

“Hush.” he murmured into that secret spot, trusting Ren would hear his intent if not his words.

It worked in the sense that Ren was no longer forming coherent words, not aloud, not in in his head. But he was anything except quiet, whimpering and whining as Hux devoured him alive.

He swept the flat of his tongue over Ren’s entrance once, twice, letting him feel the slick drag of it before closing his mouth around him with a filthy squelch so obscene it might have had him blushing any other day. Instead, Ren was the one flushing hot beneath him, rocking back against his tongue like it was some unimaginable sort of torture that he just couldn’t get enough of.

Hux pressed his tongue in against the snug furl of his hole, spearing inside of him and demanding access to the most private parts of his captive lover. It was access promptly granted after only a second or two, blossoming open against his lips like the most delicious flower in the galaxy.

He let his hands flit over tensing thighs beneath the thin blanket, smirking to himself at the way Ren’s legs slid over the bed as he struggled. His frantic movements only served to spread them further and further apart. Hux reached beneath the blanket and followed the curve of warm flesh around to where his balls pressed against the bed. He tickled the spot just behind his scrotum, relishing the way Ren’s cheeks clenched while he played between them.

He pulled back a little just to watch his bare bottom squirm in agony, bucking and trembling as though Ren wanted both to be free and to have Hux’s teasing mouth back against him.

A naked foot worked it’s way out from beneath the covers, wiggling furiously. Hux reached over and tickled it until it withdrew.

“Don’t test me,” he whispered against one warm cheek, pausing to bite it before adding, “I want you just like this; at my mercy.”

Hux swore he could hear some faintly muffled curse, a whimper that barely escaped the downy-soft prison Ren had made for himself. He pressed his grin to that same spot, soothing the mark he’d left with one last deceptively gentle kiss before finally pulling back.

Trusting him not to try anything foolish, Hux climbed down off of their bed and spent a few moments rummaging around for the right bottle. He might have taken just a little longer than necessary, making sure his movements were noisy enough that Ren could hear him. Sure, it could serve as a reassurance that Hux hadn’t left him, but it was mostly just meant to be one extra tease, drawing it out and letting his poor husband suffer neglected and on display just a minute longer.

Soon enough Hux had resumed his previous position, pulling himself back up onto the bed and between Ren’s trapped thighs. As the mattress dipped beneath him Ren lifted his hips, presenting the bare curve of his backside in such a blatant invitation that Hux almost couldn’t bring himself to punish him for it. But he did, bringing one hand sharply down against his cheek with a resounding smack. Ren clearly didn’t see it coming, his body jolting like he’d just been shocked. Or, well, slapped. Hux kept his palm pressed to his husband’s stinging skin, savoring the way he could feel the muscles clench and bunch beneath his touch.

“Do I have to repeat myself?” He murmured, stroking Ren’s cheek to soothe the pink imprint. “Don’t move. You’re perfect just like this.”

Ren’s twitching slowly smoothed back out into a shuddering tremor, his body sinking back down into the nest of blankets that threatened to swallow them both up whole. Hux knew just what sort of a challenge it was for him to remain completely still, especially when he was being so mercilessly teased. There would always be some tiny little jolt or arch giving him away when Hux found a particularly sensitive spot. But he supposed he couldn’t fault him for that.

Hux shifted a little, dipping down to press his mouth to that bloom of warmth where his hand had been, tone commanding and affectionate when he finally murmured: “Good.”

_“So forceful, how can I resist?”_

Hux grinned against his skin. It had taken him a long time to grow comfortable enough in his own sexual prowess to insist upon keeping the upper hand but his husband often craved that kind of rough touch and it thrilled him to see it.

“Still okay in there?”

_“No! I’m desperate for you to fuck me.”_

Another whimper flittered out from beneath the covers when Hux dripped lubricant into the crevice. He took his time running his forefinger along that slick valley, determined to take it slow at Ren’s words just to taunt him. When he finally slipped a finger back the response was immediate, a stuttering wail and renewed wiggling. He tapped his finger against the opening, refusing to let the sweet clenching of that little nook hurry him. Two fingers slipped in only to drag back out against the squeeze of internal muscles, the gentlest form of torment he knew. He repeated the action, stroked the little bundle of nerves inside to draw a quavering cry from his beloved again. When he finally straddled his helpless husband’s spread thighs over the blankets, he pressed only the tip of his cock between wriggling cheeks.

Open-mouthed and panting, Hux didn’t bother keeping any focus on himself the closer he drew to his final goal. One hand kept Ren spread open for him, the other still firmly wrapped around himself as he nudged the head of his cock further in past the snug clutch of his entrance. But just as soon as he’d pressed that far, felt that filthy little pop, he stopped. It took no small amount of self-restraint to pause there but it was worth the squirming protest he got for his efforts, muscles clenching weakly around him.

_“Hux--”_

“Not until you ask nicely.”

His only response was a muffled whine so pitiful he might have thought his husband was in real pain. But he knew better. He would take pity on his poor lover in due time… once he got what he wanted.

In the meantime, he pressed himself inside just another fraction of an inch, one last merciless tease before he drew his hips back and let the swollen crown of his length drag free. Ren’s resulting sob had him wondering if he might truly be in tears, his body tensing and his hole clutching desperately like it might actually be enough to keep Hux inside.

 _“Hux--! Please… Please, fuck me,_ fuck me! _”_

Hux might have answered with a laugh, something soft and achingly fond, but the noise never escaped his chest. His lungs were starved for it, savoring every breath as he worked to keep control over them both.

“You asked for it.”

Without another moment wasted, Hux finally pressed back inside, lining himself up with the rim of his hole, puffy and slick with abuse and ripe for the taking. This time it was a slow, unrelenting slide all the way to the hilt, giving them both exactly what they wanted. He could feel the tension and the relief clashing in Ren’s body, velveteen walls clenching tight around him before relaxing to take him deeper.

It was a greediness that Hux couldn’t punish him for; an instinct reserved only for him. An itch that could only be scratched once he was seated so deeply inside his husband’s body that it felt as though there wasn’t so much as a single atom left between them.

Hux maneuvered himself carefully around the body below him, pressing his chest up against Ren’s broad back and letting his legs spread to grip the covered thighs beneath him as he pumped away eagerly. He reached over to lift the edge of the blanket draped loosely over Ren’s head to find him with his cheek pressed against the mattress, his eyes squeezed shut, and his hair an untidy mess around his head. He huffed with each breath. Hux kissed his cheek and the side of his neck, earning himself a breathless laugh.

“Admit it,” Hux managed, his voice cracking a little from exertion, “you wanted me… to find you… like this.”

“Might’ve woken up this way and waited to see if you would rescue me,” Ren admitted in a small voice.

“You couldn’t have offered a more tempting sight,” he hissed in Ren’s ear as he sped up his thrusts, fucking him ruthlessly into the bed. The feel of slippery sheets beneath him spurning him on, and only the warmth of Kylo’s neck, the sweet press of that wicked bottom, and the familiar squeeze of his naughty hole connecting him with the body he adored.

Ren shuddered violently as he climaxed against the mattress and Hux slipped over the edge a moment later, groaning against the side of Ren’s face as he thrust deep inside him for the final push.

He collapsed atop him, letting himself go soft inside. Ren made a noise of contentment and pushed back against him when Hux praised him with gentle kisses trailing up his neck to his sensitive ear lobe.

“Help me out of this?” his knight asked after a long moment.

With a sigh Hux pushed himself off and began to extricate his husband from the blankets. Ren rolled onto his back and favored him with a satisfied smile before pushing himself to a sitting position.

“But I had no idea you would be so ruthless. And I think one turn deserves another, don’t you?”

He kissed Hux full on the mouth to stifle any questions and lowered him to the bed. For a long moment they luxuriated in one another, savoring each other’s mouths and running their hands over sweat-slick bodies. Hux grew hard again despite himself, ready for another round.

“That’s what i was waiting for,” Kylo whispered against his lips. Before Hux could react he found his upper body being rolled roughly in one of the blankets with his arms pinned at his sides.

“Ren!” he sputtered, struggling against the fabric. He could breath just fine from the opening above his head but he writhed helplessly in place while Ren rolled him onto his stomach and settled between his kicking legs.

“I’m sorry, you’ll have to speak up a little, I can barely hear you, _Darling_ ,” Ren purred, shifting his weight on the bed so Hux could feel the mattress dip between his thighs. If he had any energy left, he might have tried getting his knees up under himself. But his legs just slipped on the sheets, tiring himself out more than getting anything accomplished. He was trapped from the waist up.

“Ren,” he tried again, struggling to make his tone sound stern and not the least bit aroused.

But he didn’t get an answer, not right away. In the heavy silence he could only hear his own muffled panting, breath hitching as a hand curled around his half-hard cock and stroked until he was flushed and stiff despite himself.

“I want you just like this,” Ren finally said, using his own words against him as Hux squirmed and wriggled and pounded the bed with his feet, trapped in the same sort of predicament he’d so happily used to his advantage.

Come-slick fingers prodded between his cheeks, flirting with the tight clutch of his hole, and Hux bit back a noise torn from his throat somewhere between a gasp and a yelp.

“...At my mercy.”


End file.
